Journalistic ethics
by Abby-Swan
Summary: Bella has played her first 3 years of high school safe, and Alice decides to take things into her own hands. Among Alice's other plans are... well, read to find out. AH, reviews are welcome!


**A/N yeah, I'm starting ANOTHER story. Well, I've got a bunch of ideas running through my head, and I really want to get them out there. Review please!**

I woke up to a ringing clock, a shaking bed and screaming.

I shot out of bed, and instantly banged my head against something. a pale, spiky haired something.

"Bella, come on! Time for school!" my best friend Alice trilled. I sat back a bit and stared at her groggily.

"Ali, how did you get in here? I thought I took your key back."

"Well, I asked Charlie for another one. You know he can't resist this." She pointed at her brilliant smile.

I laughed and shoved her off the bed. "Well, _why_ are you here?" She rolled her eyes at me.

"It's the first day of school. Of course I'm here to pick your outfit while you make us both breakfast. I'd like a waffle, and would you like a tank or a t shirt?"

"You're getting eggs, and I'd like a t-shirt please." I put on my fuzzy blue slippers and started out of the room. Alice threw a pair of socks at my head.

"I don't get waffles, you don't get a t-shirt." She said threateningly. I just laughed and continued downstairs.

Our kitchen isn't too big, but it's big enough to work in. I made up the batter for our waffles and poured it into the iron. I started cutting up some strawberries, as Alice would insist on them. Better safe than sorry with her.

Right as the timer went off for the waffles, Alice bounded down the stairs and sat down in her seat at the table. I set her plate in front of her, mine at my spot and went to get us each a glass of orange juice.

"So, what're our plans for this year?" wondered Alice with a mouthful of food in her mouth.

"Isn't that your area of expertise? Figuring out all social things we do, letting me deal with all things academic." I said accusingly. She just stared at me and went back to eating.

"I know, but it's our senior year! I want this to be your year to, and for that to happen, you need to have some input. What clubs, what teams-"

I cut her off. "Alice, no teams. We know that you would make any team you tried out for, and I would fall flat on my face. Try to focus on clubs."

"Alrighty then, what clubs should we join?" she finished off her strawberries and downed her entire glass of orange juice in one giant gulp.

"Um, can we maybe figure this out when we get to school? I've still gotta get dressed." I got up and put my half finished waffle in the fridge with the rest of our leftovers. Alice shot upstairs and into my room. By the time I got up there, she was already holding out my clothes.

We have this sort of unsaid agreement that if it's an important day at school, Alice can pick out my clothes. If it's a normal day, then she can't bother me about what I wear. After her disastrous attempt at dressing me one day in grade 6, when I ended up breaking my arm, we've had this compromise going.

She held out a green tank top, a dark blue sweater and a pair of jeans. Not bad for Alice. She even gave me my converse to wear. She must be feeling very compassionate today.

I shooed her out of my room so I could get dressed. On my way out, I grabbed both our rain coats and our bags; hers fluorescent pink, mine deep purple.

Today was like every other day here in Forks, Washington: rainy and cool. It wasn't pouring yet, so we wouldn't have to put our jackets on just yet. Right now, it was only misting. We could make it to Rose's car in peace.

Alice was waiting by the door, and turned towards the door as our other best friend, Rosalie, honked the horn of her car.

Rose and Ali are complete opposites. Alice is 4' 10", pale, petite and as chipper as a bird. Rosalie is 5' 11", tanned, has an amazing figure and much more relaxed than Alice. But together, they're both amazing friends, and we've all been best friends since day one.

Alice and I ran to Rosalie and her warm car that was awaiting us. Alice always calls shotgun, so I get the back seat.

"So, you guys ready for the first day of our last year?" Rose said as we pulled out of my driveway and onto the only big street in town.

"Definitely! This year is going to be the best ever!" Alice said giddily.

"Am I the only one that notices the fact that she says this each year?" I asked. They just laughed. We chatted about random things until we pulled into Forks High School's parking lot. There were only 2 spots left, one right next to the school, one extremely far. We headed straight for the one closest to the school, only to be cut off by a flashy silver car.

Rose slammed on the breaks, and her hand against the horn. She screamed a few choice words that I would never say at who ever stole our spot. Said person gave her the finger out the window.

"Douche! Who is that anyways? I wouldn't mind smashing into his bumper right now." Rose fumed.

"That's my cousin. "Alice muttered. "He moved in to live with us a few weeks ago."

"What?! Why are you only mentioning this now?" Rose yelled as she moved towards the farthest space possible from the school.

"Because he _is_ a douche. I've avoided talking to him as much as possible, and I don't' really want to talk about him now." She said firmly, effectively ending that conversation.

We heard the bell ring and we scrambled out of the car, sprinting towards the auditorium for the first day assembly. We slipped in just as Mr. Banner, the bio teacher, started closing the door. He gave us a stern look, but let us in.

There weren't any groupings of 3 seats all together, so we had to split up to find a place to sit. It took me a while to find a seat, but I eventually went to sit besides Angela, who I at least knew.

"Late on your first day. That's got to be a record for you guys." She whispered. I giggled as Mr. Green, the principal, took the stage.

"Hello students, for those of you who have never been here before, I am Mr. Green, and I welcome you to Forks High School." He continued on for a good 10 minutes, going over rules I must have heard a hundred times. Finally he let us go, and lucky me, I had algebra first period.

***

The morning passed slowly, and I eventually made my way to the cafeteria. Alice, Rose and I all had lunch at the same time this year, one of the few things about my schedule that I like.

But being the klutz I am and not falling all morning, my bad luck all accumulated into one big embarrassing head first collision in front of half the school.

I had already grabbed a plate of salad and a hamburger, so that went all over my shirt. Who ever I banged into also had a lunch, and it was a bowl of poutine. I could only imagine what I looked like as I laid sprawled on the floor, covered in both of our lunches.

"Watch where you're going!" the human wall snarled. I found it was a he, and that he had a very smooth voice. I looked up and saw a pair of furious jewel green eyes.

"Bella!" I heard Alice and Rosalie yell. I turned my head and saw them running towards me out of the crowd staring that had gathered. I blushed deeply and looked down.

They continued towards me until they were right by my side, helping me up. Alice started inspecting the damage to my clothes while Rose chewed out who ever I collided with.

"How could you not see her? And it's as much your fault as hers, so you'd better apologize!" Rose snapped at the gorgeous guy I ran into.

"Like hell I will!" He snapped back. I brushed past Alice to stand between Rose could scratch up the guy's face. Which wouldn't look nearly as nice with deep red lines going down it.

"Rosalie, stop it. We both weren't looking where we were going, so it's equal blame." He scoffed as I said that, and I turned to look at him. "I'm sorry for not looking where I was going." I waited for him to apologize, but he said nothing. We 3 just stood there like that until Alice intervened.

"Dude, either apologize or get out of the way." She shoved past him, with Rose and I in her wake. Alice started towards the lunch line.

"Alice, shouldn't I get this food off my shirt?" I asked, puzzled.

"No, we have to hurry and get our lunches." She picked up a random sandwich and juice for me and pretty much ran to pay.

"Alice, what're you doing? You're not allowed to pay for my stuff, remember?" I told her harshly. She grinned.

"I'm not paying for it, he is. I swiped his wallet." She smiled at the lunch lady, who just giggled, and handed us our change.

"Hey!" The guy yelled from across the room. We turned, and Alice waved his wallet in the air. A bunch of kids watching snickered behind their hands, and what's-his-name marched over and snatched his wallet out of Alice's hand.

After he stalked out of the cafeteria, the room erupted in whispers. I heard little bits and pieces, some completely unbelievable. I mean, he couldn't have been in prison, could he have?

"Well, let's go get you a change of clothes." Alice said. We followed her to our group of lockers, and she pulled a bag of clothes out of my locker.

"Alice, how do you know my combination?" I asked warily. She just smirked. And rushed me into the washroom.

As I was changing in a stall, Alice and Rose started badmouthing whoever I crashed into.

"Can you believe him? He didn't even bother to say sorry." Rose scoffed.

"Yeah, but at least we got his wallet." Alice snickered.

"Have you guys ever seen him around here? I know I haven't." Rose wondered. I finished and walked out to see them messing with their hair in the mirror.

"I haven't seen him. He must be new." I grabbed them by the elbows and tugged them out into the hall. Alice stopped abruptly.

"Oh, I've got to go you guys! I have to fix up my schedule. I'll talk to you guys later!" Alice called over her shoulder as she ran off. We laughed as she turned the corner.

"Well, the bell's going to ring soon. We should start back to class." I said. Rosalie nodded and we walked in a comfortable silence back to our lockers.

We parted ways when the bell rang, but I didn't get too far.

"Could Isabella Swan please report to the main office? Isabella Swan to the main office." The secretary said over the intercom. I felt my cheeks flare up as everyone around me turned to stare. I walked quickly to the office, not failing to notice people watching and whispering as I went.

I stepped into the office and the secretary waved me through. The school guidance councilor, Mrs. Doe, was waiting for me.

"Isabella come in." she greeted me warmly. She waved me into her warm little office, and I sat in the chair across from her desk.

"So, Isabella, there's been a change in your schedule. Your friend Alice came in and told us you wanted to switch from philosophy to the school paper. We had to rearrange your schedule a bit, so here's your new one. Have a nice day." She smiled sweetly at me. I felt my jaw drop, but I didn't right it. I was shocked.

"Oh, and give this to your teacher. It'll excuse you from being late." She lightly pushed me out of her office and shut the door. Loudly.

I stared blankly at my new schedule. Alice. Of course, this must be what she did when she ran off. And all that talk about activities this morning, it was all leading up to this.

I looked at my schedule again, then at my watch. I was 10 minutes late for the first school newspaper meeting. I ran as fast as I could without tripping to room 214, and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a woman's voice called. I opened the door and stepped in.

It was a pretty cool room. There were some high tech computers against one wall, a bulletin board against another and a projector screen and blackboard on the last. The class had dragged a bunch of chairs in front of the projector screen, and a young blonde woman was standing in front of them.

I recognized a bunch of people in the room, though I didn't much like them. Jessica Stanley was up front, her curly hair piled into a bun. Lauren Mallory was there too, her thin (and plastic) nose turned up at me. Some people I knew from my many years here, and others I could barely place names to. Only one of them really stood out.

The guy who I ran into was near the back, lounging in his chair, with his feet propped up on the back of someone else's chair. I finally got a really good look at him. In class, his eyes looked like emeralds against his pale skin. His hair was an interesting shade of copper, and it was a mop on top of his head. I already knew he was tall, but his build had been masked when I first saw him. Now, I could see he was lanky, but with defined muscles.

He was gorgeous.

I shook my head and turned to face the teacher. "I'm sorry I'm late, my friend changed my schedule at the last second, and she didn't tell me. It won't happen again." I assured her.

She dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "Don't worry, Mrs. Doe called and told me about the switch. Take a seat over by Edward." She pointed to copper head. So that's his name. He grinned half heartedly at me, then turned his head back to his hands.

I sat next to him, and set my bag on the floor. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, and felt hot air on my ear. I turned to see Edward, his face a few inches from mine.

"Falling _and_ late to class. Is that how you start every school year here?" He whispered. I grimaced at him and resisted sticking my tongue out at him. I just turned to face front as the teacher started speaking.

"Alright you guys, I'm Ms. Appleton. I'll be mentoring and monitoring you guys in this class, and helping you with any thing you'd like. I'll be making sure deadlines are met, articles are well written, and that this class remains awesome. Understood?" She smiled. We nodded.

"Good. Now, first things first. We'll be keeping the name of the newspaper the same, but we're able to change up the articles as much as we want. Any suggestions?" She clasped her hands together and stared out expectantly at us.

Lauren and Jessica's hands shot up. Mrs. Appleton nodded at them.

"Well, what about a fashion article? New trends, sales going on in town, and stuff like that?" Lauren said. Mrs. Appleton nodded approvingly, and gestured at Jessica.

"How about a gossip column? We can talk about the latest news, people, and anything else cool." She said excitedly.

"Any one else?" Mrs. Apple ton looked desperate now. Surprisingly, Edward put his hand up.

"Yes?"

Well, I guess a sports and school news column is sort of mandatory, so how about an advice column?" He said. He sounded so bored, like it was completely effortless for him to think of this. I certainly couldn't come up with anything.

"Excellent. Ok, so we have fashion, gossip, sports, school news, and advice. We can have occasional articles about random things as well, and then very good articles can take the front page. Sound good?" she asked. We nodded. "Good. Now to pick who gets what."

She picked a hat off of one kids head and a bunch of paper slips off her desk. "We'll be pulling names for who gets what column. I don't care if you came up with the article, whoever's name is pulled gets it. And no exchanges."

She put all the names in the hat, and shuffled them around. "For sports, we have… Lauren Mallory, Josh Michaels and Andrea Lee." I heard a bunch of groans come from Lauren, but Josh and Andrea seemed ok with it.

"In fashion, we have Mike Newton, Maria Coles and Jessica Stanley." All of them seemed ecstatic, and Lauren was extremely put out.

She pulled a bunch more names, until all that was left was 6 of us, and the advice column.

"In the advice column we have Samantha Thomas, Alex Samuels and Edward Cullen." my head snapped up at that. Cullen was Alice's last name. This must be her cousin!

Then I realized that my name hadn't been pulled.

"Um, Mrs. Appleton? You didn't pull our names." I pointed out, speaking for the 3 of us that were left over. She laughed, and my face immediately flushed.

"Isabella, that's because we need editors. And you 3 are them." She smiled like she had just won the lottery. My face fell.

She expected us 3 to be editors? So much pressure would be on us. We would be sort of the bosses of this newspaper, and any mistakes or bad articles would be our fault. My new co-editors, whose names were Ben and Alexis, had no emotions showing on their faces, so I couldn't' guess what they thought about being editors.

"Ok, I'm hoping that the first edition will be out by September 21st, so I want all of you to get started on your articles right away. Oh, and could Isabella, Alexis and Ben come see me please?" She went and sat behind her desk, letting us all huddle in our respective groups. I walked with my new partners to see her.

"So, I'm assuming you all know what an editor's job is. Now, I want two of you to take on two articles, and the other one to take one. Ben, you can take School news, Alexis, you can take sports and gossip, and you Isabella, get advice and fashion. Again, no switching, unless there's no way you can get your work done. Even then, I want you to tell me before you switch. Understand?" We nodded.

She shooed us off, and we went and grabbed some chairs and grouped together in a corner.

"So, what do you guys think about this?" Alexis asked, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Well, I'm ok with the groups we were given, and I look forward to the challenge, so I'm ok with all of this." Ben said confidently.

"Well, I'm not to thrilled about the groups, and I'm insanely nervous about the work load." I said. They each gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, we saw that you got Mike, Jessica and Edward. Yeesh." Mike said.

"Uh huh, and that Edward was the one who knocked you over during lunch. Everybody's talking about it." Alexis added. I grimaced.

"Terrific. I made a fool out of myself the first day, and it's probably going to end up in the gossip section." I said sarcastically. They snickered and walked off to check on their groups.

Hoping to avoid Jess and Mike, I walked over to Edward, Samantha and Alex. Sam and Alex were fighting over something, and Edward was leaning back in his chair.

"So, have you guys gotten any where with your article?" I asked stiffly. I was dying to ask him about Alice. He wrote something on a paper he was holding, and showed it to me**. I'm working with 3 morons. What do you expect?** I laughed at first, but then I noticed he had said_ 3 morons_. I glared at him.

"Why am I a moron? It was as much your fault today as it was mine." I demanded. He sighed and sat up.

"It's not the fact that you ran into me. It's you in general. Your presence annoys me." He said, smirking. I glared even harder at him.

"You know, Alice was right. You are awful." I huffed. He glanced sharply at me.

"What else did Alice tell you about me?" He said quietly. I frowned in confusion.

"She only said that you were her cousin, and that you were a douche bag. I believe her about that entirely now."

He glared at me this time, and his was much scarier than mine. "Well, believe whatever you want. Leave me alone, and lets just stay away from each other." He pulled some head phones out of his pocket and stuck them in his ears. I heard the hum of music, and I turned to go talk to Jess and Mike.

"Hey guys, how's the article going?" I asked. They both brightened at my being there, though I was pretty sure Jessica's smile was fake.

"Hey Bella, we're doing great. How about you?" Mike said excitedly. I gave him a small smile.

"I'm good. You Jess?" I asked.

"Did you hear about that Edward guy? Apparently, his parents were both sent to jail, and he's come to live with his long lost relatives or something." She said dramatically. Mike rolled his eyes at her.

"I can verify the fact that he's come to live with relatives. He's Alice's cousin. I doubt that they're all that long lost." I laughed. She looked a little disappointed, probably because the truth was a lot less exciting than her version.

"Well, they could still be in prison." She muttered. The bell rang then, and I went back to grab my bag of books. I quickly headed to the rest of my classes, trying to stop thinking about the newspaper and all the people in it.

Unfortunately, both Mike and Edward were in my last period biology, so I couldn't avoid it forever.

"Hiya Bella! What're the chances that we have the same class like this?" Mike called. I shrugged.

"Mike, in a school this small, the chances re pretty good." I said calmly. He went blank, and I stifled a laugh.

"Well, there's a seat…" He trailed off as he turned to see that the seat he must have thought was empty was occupied by a girl with crazy curly hair. "Well, I guess I'll talk to ya later." I nodded, then winced. Did I just agree to talk to him again later? Eek.

That only left one spot open, and it just happened to be beside Edward. My luck just keeps getting worse and worse.

I walked slowly over and set my books on the table. He didn't look up. That was fine with me. Let him ignore me; I don't care.

"Good afternoon class, hope your first day back has been good." Said a very bored Mr. Banner. "Everybody grab a slide, and put it under a microscope." He started class, and I didn't get a chance to really think about today until it ended.

Edward turned to face me as I was packing up. "You wouldn't happen to have a cardboard box in your locker, would you?" He asked, completely serious. I was immediately suspicious.

"No, why? I said slowly. He tilted his head to the side.

"I wanted to set up a box where people can drop off their questions. But I don't have a box, so…" He trailed off expectantly. I sighed.

"I don't have a box, but I know Alice has one in hers. She'll let me borrow it no problem. She should be there by now, so come on." I walked briskly to our lockers, Edward walking behind me at a slower pace.

"Do you always walk like that?" Edward asked rudely form behind me. I turned to look at him.

"What's wrong with the way I walk?" I asked indignantly. He shrugged.

"I don't know, you look like you've got somewhere to be, which I highly doubt you do." He smirked. This time I did stick my tongue out at him.

"You want your box, you'd better be nice." I told him. He laughed, and continued following me to my locker.

Alice was there waiting for me, and her eyes narrowed when she saw Edward behind me.

"Hey cuz." Edward grinned and waved. Alice's eyes widened and she looked around innocently.

"Excuse me?" She asked. I sighed.

"Give it up Alice, I know he's you cousin. His last name is Cullen." I pointed out. "Now if you wouldn't mind, give him a box so he'll leave." I pointed at Edward, who frowned at me.

"You're mom never taught you that it was rude to point?" He asked. Alice scoffed.

"You're one to talk. When was the last time you mom-" Alice started saying.

"Enough Alice. Give me a box, and I'll leave." He said harshly. I glanced at his face to see his green eyes almost glowing they were so intense.

"Ok, ok, here you go." She handed him a box. It was bright pink. "Happy?"

He sneered at her. "Extremely." Then he walked off. I looked at Alice and she shrugged. We walked out to see Rose waiting in her car for us. I looked at Alice again, and I questioned her with my eyes. Hers told me _I'll explain later._

**Review please! **


End file.
